


Warm Weight

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A Requiem fic.





	Warm Weight

She can feel the way he’s looking at her. It’s the same as the warm weight of the baby on her lap, it’s physical. But she senses a shift in the atmosphere. There’s an energy pulling at them, ever since they arrived in Bellefleur. From her periphery she catches sight of Mulder, the way he blinks, the way his lips close into the small smile. He feels it too. They’re on a boat, rocking on the gently ebbing tide, waiting. Her stomach roils and she swallows the nausea. She can’t place it, this odd feeling, but it’s like something is brewing, a storm, a wave, not just in their world, but inside her. There’s an edge racing towards them. They have been standing still for too long. She knows she won’t be able to articulate it but it’s blossoming in her mind, this thing. It’s gathering speed. She wants to cry, feels the burn of tears but she sings softly, letting Mulder’s expression comfort her.

In her room, later, the nausea and dizziness builds, resonating within. She lets water trickle down her throat but she needs something more. She needs him. And when he pulls back the door, the buzzing quietens. On the bed, under the blankets, she breathes. In and out. In and out, and as he talks she’s letting her body memorise the feel of his warm weight around her.


End file.
